


Centerfold

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Dave is sick in bed, and Ray is doing his best to take care of his little brother. He makes him tea that he doesn't like and tries to give him ideas to entertain himself. After a short while, Ray remembers that he bought a porno magazine that he hasn't even read yet. They decided to look at it, which only arouses both brothers. Something must be done!





	Centerfold

"I think I'm dying." Dave croaked, as he gazed up at Dave. His face was pale and he was feverish, head throbbing, bones feeling as if they were breaking, but he was not dying.

"You just feel like you wish you could die, but, I can assure you, I've had this before and I'm not dead!" Ray assured his younger brother.

Instead of a smart-ass remark, Dave just gave a weak nod. A true sign of just how ill his brother truly was.

Ray took the cloth from his brother's forehead and took it to the loo to run under the cool tap water. He wrung it out and then placed it back on his brother's forehead. Dave sighed and mouthed, 'thank you.'

He wouldn't show it, but Ray truly was concerned about Dave, he had not been sick like this since he was a child, and then their mother had cared for him. Ray felt as if he were a poor substitute, though he was doing all he could remember his mother Annie doing. 

Propped up on pillows, Dave was dozing, as true sleep was impossible feeling like this. He coughed and sputtered, all attempts for rest failing him.

When Dave settled back down, Ray kissed his brother's warm clammy forehead and asked if he wanted any chamomile tea.

"You know I dont like chamomile, taste's like flowers. Do we have peppermint?" Dave gave Ray the biggest, saddest eyes he could, and Ray nodded. "I'm sure we do, I'll go make us some." Ray kissed Dave again, then went to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Ray filled the kettle, and then put it on. He had a cigarette as he waited for the kettle to whistle, then remembered he had to find the peppermint tea. Looking through the cupboards, he searched but there was only chamomile. Dave would just have to 'suck it up.'

Ray finished his cigarette and put the butt in a tea cup full of water in the sink, and then got two clean cups and saucers out. When the kettle whistled, Ray poured the hot water over the teabags and let them steep. He then brought them to the bedroom, and sat down.

"There wasn't any peppermint, so I made you chamomile." Dave look at him as if he were about to be poisoned!

"I told you, I don't like chamomile!" Dave whined. "I'm not drinking it!

"You need tea, ma always made us drink tea when we were sick!" Ray countered.

"I don't care, I'm not drinking it!" Dave turned so his back was to Ray, and Dave sat his cup down.

"You are such a bloody baby sometimes, you know that? Wont even drink the sodding tea I went to the trouble of making!" Ray groaned. He sipped his own tea, and made a face. He realized he did not like chamomile either, and set his cup and saucer on the bedside table right next to Dave's.

Turning back to face Ray, he whined that he was tired of being in bed. 

"It's so quiet, I can hear the house shifting, and that is quite unsettling." Dave cleared the mucus in his throat, and grabbed some tissue to spit it into. 

"Uh, what about a book?" Dave shook his head emphatically.

"Well, we can always listen to my Glenn Miller records!" Ray offered.

"Sorry, I'm not a square like my big brother." Dave rolled his eyes, and stuck out his tongue.

"Yes, well, I'm not a child like my little brother!" Ray argued back. So far they were both going nowhere and the strain of arguing could not be good for Dave.

"Here's a crazy idea...I just picked up a new porno magazine. It's so new, I've not had a chance to look at it, due to you waking up ill." Ray stated.

"Yeah, that sounds good, go and get it!" Dave asked enthusiastically.

Ray went and got it off of the coffee table, and brought it back to their room. He pulled his chair closer so they could both get a look, then opened it.

"Can we see the centerfold, first, and then go back? That's always the best part." Dave asked.

Ray flipped to the middle where there was a gorgeous brunette with beautiful brown eyes. She was basking in the sun, with only sunglasses in her hand. Both Ray and Dave had their mouth's open and were practically drooling on the magazine. 

"Damn, we are rock stars and we don't have girls like that." Ray complained. 

"If we did we would never get anything done, we'd do nothing but shag our girls." Dave knew them too well, and looking at this girl, he desperately wanted to shag her.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, now I'm aroused, as well as ill. Goddammit!" Dave complained.

"You aren't the only one, I'm not ill, but she easily raised my body temperature!" Ray closed the magazine, and sat with his prick bulging in his trousers. He could see the sheet tenting, as Dave was aroused as well. 

Ray pulled back the sheet, and then pulled down his pajama bottoms. "I know you are too weak to fuck, and you can't just lay here like this. I will help you out!" Ray promised.

Dave spread his legs wide, and Ray kneeled before him. He grabbed his stiff prick and began to stroke him with a firm grip. Dave gasped and gripped the sheets! Ray knew exactly what to do with his hands!

After stroking him awhile, he licked up Dave's length, as well as the precome that formed on the tip of his cock. Gripping the base, Ray took all of Dave in, until he hit the back of his throat and then began to move his head up and down, causing Dave to writhe in desire. Ray loved the power trip this gave him, the power to bring his brother to orgasm, and here he was, doing it again.

Dave was breathing heavy, shouting he was close to coming. Ray inserted a finger, and touched his prostate, causing to come completely unwound, shooting so much come, Ray could scarce keep up! When he was done, he popped off, and licked his lips.

"I'd kiss your lips, but I don't want to catch what you have." Ray informed Dave.

"Okay, but how are you getting off?" Dave asked.

Ray sat back in the chair he was in, and undid his trousers, freeing his cock. 

"I'm using the palm of my hand right here! You can watch if you like, but it's happening." Announced Ray. 

Prick in hand, Ray began to stroke himself, eyes closed, thinking of that centerfold. Occasionally, he sighed, and Dave did watch. How could he not? It wasn't as if they had not been together multiple times. However, Dave had never seen Ray get himself off before.

A hitch in his breath, pulse racing, Ray knew that this was not going to take long! His balls were swelling, and he could feel himself knotting up inside! A few more thrusts and he was painting himself with his come, not caring where it went.

Sitting back in the chair for a moment, he breathed.

"I want your come, Ray, I want your hand." Ray obliged, and Dave lapped up as much as he could.

"Feeling better, Dave?" Ray smiled and looked over to his brother.

"Yes, the amazing power of oral sex!" Dave smiled back.

"Once you get all better, we can look at that magazine again, and then I can nail you to the bed with my prick, brother." Ray promised.

"I hope that is soon, like tomorrow!"


End file.
